


Through my eyes, I see your pain

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Rescuring Obi-Wan from Ventress and the mask is just the start as Obi-Wan's injuries lingers below the surface.But Anakin is not about to let his master fade away, not on his watch.





	1. Your pain

For some reason he had thought that his master would be cracking jokes when he was rescued.

Obi-Wan always cracked jokes to try and dispel the seriousness of the situation and hide how deeply wounded he was.

But when Anakin and the 501st reached his master and Alpha, the Jedi master is barely coherent, hanging onto Alpha as the gruff clone holds him up and tries to keep him conscious long enough for a healer to see to him, the usually so stoic and rude trooper sporting a look of pale faced concern and his own injuries on his exposed chest.

The other prisoners of Ventress rush around, giving them wary looks but when the clones don’t try to reach for them, they flee with what they can and the weapons, everything from broken durasteel chair legs to pipes, in their hands.

But Anakin only has eyes for Obi-Wan, for the way his tunic is ragged and coated in blood, for the black hood that is _hiding_ Obi-Wan from him, stifling their bond, slowly killing Obi-Wan.

It’s hurting him and Anakin can’t do anything yet as the Kix gets Obi-Wan on a hover stretcher to return to the Resolute, Rex sending comms to Cody to inform the man about Obi-Wan’s condition as the commander had quietly asked his vod for just a little bit of information.

It was a breach really, they weren’t suppose to do it over unsecured lines but Anakin ignored that, he knew what it was like to hurt when Obi-Wan was gone and Cody and the rest of the 212th needed this.

To know that their General wasn’t utterly gone, that he could come back and heal and so Anakin ignored Rex transmitting on an unsecured line.

Instead he touched Obi-Wan’s mask covered face, hissing with pain as the darkness of the mask reached tendrils out towards him and yet Anakin didn’t pull back, he kept his hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek as Kix did emergency aid on both Alpha and Obi-Wan, the latter barely responding beyond a little mumble or hiss. “Come on Obi-Wan, say something.” Anakin begged quietly, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

Force that _hurt_ , the mask made everything _hurt_ and horrified, Anakin realized that this is what Obi-Wan was putting up with, for as long as the mask was on him.

It needed to be gone and it needed to be gone _yesterday_.

And yet Anakin had to wait, had to watch Obi-Wan hurt as the troopers got the shuttle together again so they could leave.

Anakin stayed by his master’s side, watching Joker support Alpha to the other shuttle as Obi-Wan and the stretcher took up too much space on the first one.

But to Anakin, Obi-Wan took priority as he took one of those usually so finely manicured hands, staring at the ripped up nails and bloody fingertips. ‘He’s fought himself out of restraints, look at his wrists, they’re so bloody and rubbed raw. And he must have used his fingertips to get the door open when he couldn’t reach the Force.’ Anakin could feel tears pressing and pooling in his eyes.

He had to fight not to release them.

Not yet.

He could fall apart when Obi-Wan was out of that karking mask.

He spent the time to Resolute gently stroking the freckle slowly and gently while trying to get a response out of the other Jedi.

Obi-Wan didn’t respond to him, not directly.

He whimpered, he groaned and he gasped in pain, mumbling under his breath while spasming on the stretcher he was strapped down on, his legs kicking out occasionally before he cried softly. He might be wearing the mask but Anakin could tell Obi-Wan was crying inside that gruesome mask.

It still took hours to get Obi-Wan out of it, Kix attending to the injuries of both Obi-Wan and Alpha that he could get his hands on.

Anakin had no idea what he was doing and had to contact the council on a secure line, showing Yoda the damn thing with the old troll looking horrified as he quickly talked Anakin through the removal process.

And that was no easy task, Obi-Wan had to be strapped down fully so he couldn’t move, his head shaking back and forth as Anakin found the seams of it and started overwhelming the mask and as it started to loosen and come away, Obi-Wan’s pain leeched out into the Force, almost overpowering Anakin senses as he started to cry with Obi-Wan, almost screaming because when the mask came away he could see the bloody mess of the other’s face.

The mask had pulled skin and beard and chunks of flesh.

Anakin had pulled Obi-Wan’s _flesh_ from his face, he could see _bone_ , and he dropped the mask to retch as Obi-Wan trembled and whimpered in denial.

Kix almost hip checked Anakin out of the way to get to Obi-Wan, giving the Jedi several injections before getting to work on the others face now that he had access. One of them was a sedative because slowly Obi-Wan’s pain lessened until it was just an echo in the Force.

Just an echo of distress.

His Obi-Wan’s distress.

“I-Is he going to… is Obi-Wan going to be alright?” He rasped out, staring at Kix as the man continued working.

Kix paused for a moment, glancing at Anakin and then back to Obi-Wan. “Physically we can get him back to as good as he was, maybe some faint scars but I can’t speak for his emotions and mental state, that long, restrained, caught in that mask and isolated until Ventress brought in Alpha to torture him in front of the General?” He shook his head as Anakin’s heart sunk. “He’s going to need a lot of support General, you or someone else needs to be there for him because there is no way he can be okay after this even if he pretends.” The medic finished grimly.

Anakin moved back to the bed on the other side of Kix, staring at the bloody mess that was Obi-Wan’s face as he ignored the bloody black mask on the floor, knowing he had to bring it to the Jedi temple but wanting to destroy it.

Carefully he once again found Obi-Wan’s now bacta patch covered left hand and the little constellation of freckles it had, slowly stroking it with his thumb. ‘Please be okay Obi-Wan, I’ve already thought you dead, I’ve been so scared and alone, please come back… you’re my master. No one else.’ Anakin begged internally.

Obi-Wan didn’t answer as Kix continued to try and fix his face, blood oozing sluggishly into the ruined beard.


	2. Crisp and painful

Everything is pain as he barely remains on his feet with the aid of another warm, human at his side.

Just an ocean of freezing pain that zigzags through his veins and with every breath it gets worse and he wishes to scream but holds it in for some reason as he’s held up by someone.

‘Alpha, it’s Alpha holding me up.’ A small part of his brain scolds, remembering how important names are to the troopers but the bigger part of Obi-Wan is delirious with pain and can barely even remember how to breath.

His face feels like it’s been lit on fire and then the sores have been filled with acid and salt.

There’s a thump, there are movements and he can see blurry white and blue shapes moving around with a black one coming hurriedly towards him, touching him.

The new touch burns and Obi-Wan whimpers with pain, the dark shape drawing back.

This close the black also has yellow in it.

Yellow…

‘It’s Anakin you karking idiot!’ A small part screams but it hurts so much and then everything is pain as he is moved, taken from his support and placed flat on his back.

It still hurts, especially as straps comes down on around him and he must have screamed.

He feels he must have.

His name is forgotten in that pain until a hand touches his, holds his hand, ever so gently tracing the back of his hand and Obi-Wan focuses on that even as he writhes with pain.

That touch is important, it’s kind and welcoming as nothing else has been in the last few months where everything has been a living hell of pain, especially the mask.

The mask that robs him of everything, the mask that that witch would charge with darkness and make Obi-Wan scream under a volley of lighting and needles in his nerves, feeling like his spine and his brain has been submerged in slow acid.

So that kind touch, the touch that speaks of compassion, of concern and of deep worry is important as he mewls in pain.

He burns as injuries on his body is taken care of.

Knowing it is supposed to be kindness, care, does not really help when Obi-Wan wants to scream and then he really does scream, strapped down as the blurry black shape works the mask of his face, feeling the Force suddenly slam into him.

He can feel his flesh tearing, ripping, his nerves screaming as if nothing would ever feel okay again.

And it hurts so badly, nothing has physically hurt like this before and Obi-Wan feels like he might go insane when suddenly the mask is gone and he is left staring at the white ceiling before suddenly his sight is invaded with white, blue and tan, feeling a quick pinch at his neck as he gasps for air.

For a few moments he feels the Force keenly, undulating under his skin, feels the ship, feels the troopers and he feels _Anakin_ , his padawan’s horror and fear and nausea.

Then Obi-Wan knows no more, slipping under the sedation that surely must have been given him.

When he wakes it’s not to the dim and damp cell with Alpha restrained in front of him or a gloating Asajj but the white ceiling of a medbay, familiar and sterile and not damp and rotten with the faint sounds of screaming from the rest of Asajj’s prison.

His face feel stiff and numb, the telltale sign of sedatives still in his system to lessen the pain he surely must be along with stiff bandages wrapped around his entire head to cover up his damaged face as he stares at the ceiling for a long minutes until he finally turns his head enough to look around as the Force moves sluggishly around him, the sensation of living people in the ship but that is not what holds his attention.

Because he finds Anakin.

Anakin settled with his head on the bed, his flesh hand holding onto the left one of Obi-Wan’s as if he’s desperately ensuring that the other is there, guarding Obi-Wan and his artificial rest.

His very much alive padawan.

Safe and sound and not dead like Ventress claimed and Obi-Wan let out a small whimper of relief.

The tiny noise is enough for the other to shift and open his eyes, smacking his lips together in confusion as he raises his head to catch Obi-Wan’s open ones.

“Master!” Anakin gasped, jumping to his feet practically and reaching towards the others face only to pause with wariness, staring at Obi-Wan.

The two took in each other before Anakin ever so tenderly settled his hand on the others cheek, clearly trying not to hurt the already so hurting Jedi more.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Obi-Wan felt the warmth of the others skin through the crisp bandages, closing his eyes at the gentle sensation that only brought comfort and not pain.

After a moment he felt another heat, felt Anakin’s forehead settled to his.

Just gentle, warm and steady as the blond made sure not to hurt the already injured Jedi.

So many months without the gentleness caused Obi-Wan to let out a hiccup as his tears started to soak into the bandages, rolling out into the bacta and clean fabric.

“I’m here master, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” Anakin whispered, rubbing their noses together as the only place he was sure he wouldn’t hurt Obi-Wan by pushing against. “You can cry, I’ll look after you, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He continued whispering comforting nonsense.

But it helped, it made Obi-Wan feel better as he raised shaking hands to hug the other, clenching his hands into the back of the others black tunic.

All those months, all that pain and all that loss as Ventress taunted him that all the padawans, including Anakin, died on Jabiim and yet here his padawan still was, warm and secure and promising safety to Obi-Wan.

Still alive.


End file.
